


Clean Up

by Mikey_2_Coins



Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [3]
Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_2_Coins/pseuds/Mikey_2_Coins
Summary: Aubrey call Faraway Town’s foremost garbage disposal experts to clean up a BIG mess.
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Series: Earth and Venus Still Orbit the Sun (OMORI) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155440
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	Clean Up

**Author's Note:**

> The following is in no way cannon to the main Earth and Venus Orbit the Sun storyline. The idea just popped into my head.

The three teenagers stood in silence for a long time. Basil was the first to speak up, looking over to Sunny. “We’re really doing this again, aren’t we?”

“I’m sorry for dragging you two into this.” Aubrey was still staring at the mess in her house. 

Sunny remained quiet. The three of them had already discussed the best way to tackle this, but looking at it made it difficult to know where to start. “Let’s start this in the bathroom. It will probably get worse before it gets better.”

Basil and Aubrey began moving towards the bathroom, while Sunny looked through the tools Basil had brought. A handsaw, a hatchet, a tarp, garden shears (ha), spare clothes for all of them, and a value box of heavy duty, black garbage bags. Everything they needed.

When he arrived in the bathroom, his partners had already cleared out space in and around the tub. Sunny rolled the tarp out within the tub, layered the excess fabric, and helped the others drag the mess inside. They just stared at their handiwork for a moment. Sunny finally managed to ask, “Who wants to start?”

Aubrey wordless retrieved the hatchet from the bag and stepped into the tub. With a cry, she began bringing the instrument down on the mess again and again, swiftly separating the head from the rest of its putrid form. Sunny didn’t blame her for crying over it. He knew this was difficult. Even if it was completely understandable, she never deserved having to make that choice in the first place.

Once the head was detached, he put it inside of one of the garbage bags, and handed it to Aubrey. She took it and stepped out of the tub, collecting other trash from the mess around the house.

Basil grabbed the hatchet next. With little fanfare, he began dividing the rest of the limbs into pieces. They had already determined that the bags were too small to take any of them in their entirety. Basil hummed to himself throughout his work. Sunny always envied his boyfriend’s obvious devotion to the things he cared about. He was always so eager to compromise himself for the sake of others. With the blood on his skin and the smile on his face, how could Sunny not love him?

As Basil began to fill the bags with other trash, Sunny drew the hacksaw. As he clambered into the bathtub, he looked upon the torso of the mess. The mess that was supposed to be responsible for Aubrey. He flipped it over, wanting to break the spine first. He began cutting away at the flesh. Blood pooled out of the holes ripped off of it. Sunny didn’t know how bad things had been for Aubrey until the last day before he moved. He had so many questions after that. Was it always like this? Was it only after Mari passed? Why did she stay?  **Was his mom really any better?**

He realized that he had already cut through the body and was angrily tearing the tarp. He separated the two halves he had created, and divided them further. Eventually, Aubrey and Basil returned and helped him put the remaining pieces into bags. Then, they filled up those bags with other garbage, operating in silence. Any tears they would have shed were used up long ago. Even with all the “body bags” they had made, the house was still filled with refuse. They continued to clean, desperate to finish the bulk of their work before sunrise. As they moved on to regular cleaning, they began to talk a little more. All little things, low risk conversations. Aubrey asked Sunny about his academic plans (remote learning to get a two year degree from a community college, just so he had one). Sunny asked Basil if he had any new plants (Sunny hadn’t really paid attention to what he said, he just liked hearing him speak passionately). Basil told Aubrey he was interested in dyeing his hair (she actually perked up at that, thinking aloud about what color would be best for him). The home started to feel...happy. At least somewhat.

By the end, the first lights of dawn were breaking over Faraway Town, and the house was clean. The three teenagers sat naked in the tub, not bothering to dry off after they tried to clean themselves. Sunny and Basil both held onto Aubrey as she stewed over the events of last night.

They waited to hear the garbage truck take their mess away.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
